The Six Demon Emperors Of Konoha
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: (Inspired by Froggy Slice's King of Beasts fanfic)There is a legend in Konoha about six individuals who came to be called the six demon emperor's. These six beings have also kept out of sight residing in the forest of death...that is until today. Written By Jack.
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1: Chapter 1****

* * *

 **AN: Here are some things you need to know (First story by the way)**

 **1\. Naruto will have the full powers of Kyuubi and look like Sol Badguy because I want him to**

 **2\. I have added extra powers to team RWBY which tie in to the Blazblue part of this crossover here they are. Ruby: Noel vermillion & Ragnas powers, Blake: Control over darkness and Valkenhayn powers, Weiss: Lambda-11 and Jin's powers, Yang: Control over flames and Azrael powers, Naruto: Sol Badguy powers**

 **3\. No, all of team RWBY will not be paired with Naruto. I'm giving him Yang and Blake and Ruby and Weiss to my OC.**

 **4\. Speaking of my OC he will be the sixth demon emperor and will have the appearance of Omega Zero but his armor will be black and he will have Yuuki Terumi's power.**

 **5\. Everyone I just mentioned will be godlike.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"All right! This year we're going to be using an older training ground for our second test. This will test your survival skills to the limit Heh heh heh," bellowed out the second exam proctor with an insane smile on her face.

This woman's name is Mitarashi Anko. She's twenty-one years old and a holder of the title special Jounin. Specialty is assassination. She grinned down at the group of nervous looking teens and continued her speech.

"Now I'm sure those from the leaf know what this place is right?"

There were a few nods then someone near the back bellowed out, "Are you nuts!? That's the forest of death! The place where the demon emperors live! I am not goin in there!"

Anko grinned and shunshined over to the panicking boy. He had short brown hair and a triangle marking on each cheek. There was a small dog sitting on his head and he was pointing at the forest.

"Well if you'd rather turn tail and run like a little puppy then go ahead. Besides no one has seen the emperors in three years so relax."

The boy shrugged and looked over at his teammates. They were giving him the, 'Quit now and die' glare though one was hidden behind a pair of shades.

He started to sweat the said, "Fine but I see anything weird and we're running away. I ain't fighting nothing labeled the Demon Emperor."

His teammates seemed satisfied by his answer and backed off. Anko grinned and said, "Yeah well if you do meet them describe them to me next time we meet. That is if they doesn't eat you heh heh heh heh."

Now others were interested, namely, the team from Suna, the team from Oto and a team from Kusa.

"What is this Demon Emperor?" asked the redhead from Suna.

"Yes I too would like to know," said the girl from Kusa with a creepy smile.

Anko just grinned and said, "The story says that they arrived about nine years ago. They say that each one has abilities that no one has ever seen. There are a few that claim to have seen them but I think there full of it. All I know is that when they appeared they killed about 50 ANBU and Jounin."

"And you're having us take a test in there?" asked the long-haired girl from Oto.

"Oh quit whining. If you do meet the emperors which is doubtful. I doubt that they would fight, now sign these and get your scrolls so we can get this started!"

 **(Inside the Forest)**

"Hmmm these Demon Emperors interests me," said the Kusa Nin.

"I agree. To kill fifty Jounin and ANBU. It must be some sort of special ability. A Kekei Genkei perhaps?"

"Hmm maybe. But for now continue on with the plan. I will locate Sauske-Kun.

"Hai."

The Kusa Nin then melted into the ground and took off to the east **.**

All over the forest the teams battled it out and even killed each other. They fought using everything they had in their arsenals and they stole the items of their defeated foes. Completely unaware of the presence that was watching it all.

You see the rumors and the story are true. There were six beings living in the forest of death ruling over the animals residing there. They were leaders. The alphas. Each one different than the last. Currently they were all meeting in the middle of the forest to discuss the events currently happening.

The first one was blonde with red streaks in his hair, said hair reaching to the middle of his back. He wore a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along with white jeans. He had a headband bore the kanji for fox. He also wore a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts. The most noticeable features were the nine fox tails extending from his back. This was the being known as Naruto Uzumaki.

Standing next to him were his girlfriend's Blake Belladonna (Intruder outfit) and Yang Xiao Long (Hunter outfit)

In front of them were their best friends. Drudge, Weiss (Snow Pea outfit) and Yang's sister Ruby (Slayer outfit)

"So "Ruby said starting the conversation "what should we do about the people coming into the forest"

"Let's fight em' I'm curious to see what kind of powers they have" Yang said in excitement. Only for her suggestion to be shot down by Blake

"We should leave them alone, from what I gather it's some sort of test"

"I agree" Said Drudge "It would be best to ignore them"

"I don't know, I'm liking Yang's idea I watching this one guy who smelled like snakes attack a group and bite one of them in the neck. These guys are full of strange abilities." Naruto said causing Yang to smirk while the others sighed.

"You're both as thick headed as ever I see" Weiss said causing Blake, Drudge and Ruby to chuckle while Yang and Naruto gained tick marks.

Before anything else could be said everyone tensed as the scent of blood suddenly bombarded their senses.

Someone was attacked again, but not by any of the creatures in his forest. It seemed one of the creatures had attacked another of its own kind. Normally they would ignore it but they could all smell the pure enjoyment the attacker had exhumed while doing so. It made them a bit angry. Nodding to each other they made their way to the source.

They dropped from the tree when Blake was sure that there were no more of those ninjas around and examined the form in front of them. It was a female if their senses judged correctly. She was unconscious and breathing heavily. A deep gash was across her stomach and blood was gushing out like a small stream. She didn't have much time.

"O-O Orchi-maru…" she said, causing Ruby to raise an eyebrow.

"What's an Orochimaru?"

"I don't know Ruby, maybe we should-OI NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Drudge screamed a blush on his face as he watched his friend quickly tear off the female's shirt.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm healing her" Naruto said as he examined the cut. It was nasty and he could see a bit of her insides. This was easily curable.

"Chakra," he muttered as he placed his hands on the wound.

A second later a green glow emitted from his hands and bathed the wound in its light. He could feel the female sigh from the warmth but he ignored it.

The wound took five minutes to heal and with each passing minute the female's eyes opened just a bit more.

When he was done he stood back up and sighed. "Alright now let's-" He was unable to finish as something sharp grazed his cheek.

"Who are you!? What do ya want?!"

Naruto snapped his gaze back to the female and saw that she was up on her feet and glaring while brandishing something small sharp.

He regarded her with narrowed eyes for a second before he sighed and turned to leave with the rest of his friends.

"Hey wait!"

He paused and looked back at her, his eyes swimming with confusion. "What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have some questions and you're gonna answer them. First of all who are all you and why'd you rip off my shirt?"

"Who we are is none of your business as to why I ripped off your shirt I did it to heal you" She grit her teeth.

"Bullshit!"

"Believe what you want were out of here" He turned to leave once again.

"Alright then little boy. Have it your way." She vanished.

Seconds later a kunai was at his throat and he couldn't help but grin. Did she really think she could win? Heh he'd show her.

She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Not that I don't appreciate you healing me and all, it's just that there's a dangerous criminal named Orochimaru running around out here and I don't recognize you. So it's only natural we take you in for questioning."

Suddenly five more drop down, they were wearing cloaks and porcelain masks. He wondered how he didn't sense them coming but the shrugged it off. Suddenly faster than the eye could see Naruto appeared behind Anko putting her in a choke hold.

"H-hey!" the other five dashed forward intent on rescuing their comrade but it was all for naught, as a wall of shadow suddenly appeared blocking their path briefly before disappearing. Looking behind them they saw Blake her arm outstretched pointing up. Looking to where she was pointing they were once again shocked as Yang came rocketing in from the sky slamming her fist into an ANBU's face causing it to explode into flames. Anko gasped and stabbed Narutos arm with a kunai, causing him to grunt and drop her.

"I knew it! You do work for Orochimaru!?"

She leapt up and extended her arm.

Narutos eyes widened in surprise as snakes leapt out and wrapped around him. So she had the ability to control snakes… interesting. Naruto face gained a feral grin as he broke out of the hold the snakes had put him in.

Ankos eyes widened as she saw this break her snakes hold so easily that but stood her ground once again brandished a kunai.

"What the hell are you?"

"Me?" Narutos grin grew wider as he rushed her clashing his sword against her kunai "I'm your worst nightmare!"

While this was happening the four others had recovered after seeing the death of their comrade and sprang into action each taking an individual opponent.

 **(With Blake)**

Blake dodged around her opponents sword strikes, they were fast but not as fast as her. She then parried an incoming strike with Gamboul Shroud before stabbing the ANBU in the leg and shoulder. She then sweep kicked him causing him to land on his back.

"Give up." Blake said "To me, your'e moving at a snail's place while I could kill you in a second leave now while you still have life in you."

The ANBU'S response was to glare at her through his mask as he started doing handsighns "Don't get so cocky freak **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** he yelled as an enormous fireball erupted from his heading straight for Blake.

But she didn't move from her spot even as the fire enveloped her form there was no scream of pain, no smell of burning flesh. This of course confused the ANBU operative as he stepped forward to check for a sign that he had killed his opponent only to stop and scream in pain as something bit down on his arm he looked behind him to see a wolf head connected to Blake body.

"I warned you, **Strum Wolf!** " Was all she said before she devastated the ANBU with a long flurry of attacks with various body parts of her transforming partially into wolf arms and legs, she proceeded to hit him with a rapid series of lightning kicks ending with a kick that sent her opponent through multiple trees before he descended to the forest floor dead. Hearing clapping she turned to see Yang standing on a branch where she had witnessed the fight.

"Nice job Blake, though I wish you could made it last longer I wanted to see you wreck this guy some more."

Blake sighed as she transformed back to normal "You could have done that with your own fight. But instead you, like always, held no restraint and charged straight in."

Yang rubbed the back of her head laughing before watching the others finish their fights.

(With Anko and Naruto)

Anko grunted in pain as yet another cut a hit on her body. She was bleeding profusely from multiple lacerations on her body her arm laid limp to her side broken She was shocked that a kid like him could do this to her in such a short amount of time. She looked over to check on her allies only for her eyes to widen as all but one of them, Yugao, were dead and even she the famed Sword Mistress of Konoha was have trouble keeping up with the scythe girls strikes.

Anko couldn't even keep track of her as she disappeared from existence only reappearing to get a hit in.

It was then that Anko had a stunning realization.

This wasn't some lackey of Orochimaru. No they were facing off against something else.

"Uh Yugao?" she asked the remaining ANBU.

"Y-yes Anko?" replied Yugao while trying to keep her cool.

"RUN!"

The two took off without a second thought.

Naruto watched as the two females ran off. He could smell their fear. Hell he could taste it in the air. These ninja were strong he'd give them that but they could not match him or his friends. He had given the orders to the animals not to kill them,Just give them a good scare. He could tell they had an of idea who he and his friends were so that led him to conclude that the people of the village told stories about them. Perhaps those other few he had met in the past had spread the word.

The six of them followed and watched as the two rushed into the structure and slammed the door shut hard before the six of them dropped from the trees looking at the tall structure. Perhaps they should go in? See what the sudden interest in this structure the creatures have. Weiss had already been inside several times and found nothing that interested her. But then again none of them were in the middle of a test.

Maybe that was it, another part of the test?

Nodding to each other they slowly approached the door.

Sarutobi had just finished his announcement that the third stage of the Chunin exams were underway and he and several others were watching as the first match was ready to begin when the doors slammed open and rushing in came Anko and Yugao.

All eyes were instantly upon the two as they looked disheveled if the amounts of twigs, scrapes and dirt covering their person was any indication and they had a combination look of fear and excitement on their faces.

"Hokage-Sama!" exclaimed Anko as she dashed to the middle of the arena much to the annoyance of the two genin that were ready to fight and completely forgetting that her shirt was ripped exposing her breasts and causing several nosebleeds. Sarutobi looked at the two ninja and raised an eyebrow while desperately having a mental battle with his own urge to bleed from the nose.

"We met them!"

"Huh?"

"We met them! It was incredible! You should have seen it!"

Sarutobi jumped to his feet. "Met who? Orochimaru!? Where is he!?"

"Well I met Orochimaru too and he nearly killed me but that's not important! I met someone else Hokage-Sama!"

Now everyone was paying attention and the Jounin for Oto didn't look too happy.

' _Not important!?'_

Yugao stepped forward and said, "Hokage-Sama. Anko, I and four more ANBU who are now dead had a run in with the fabled demon emperors of the forest of death."

There were some gasps and couple of yeah right(s)!" from a couple of the genin.

Anko glared at the genin and said, "I wouldn't lie about something like this! One of them had extremely long yellow and red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Then there was another one a female who was so fast I couldn't even track their movements. They picked off the ANBU like it was a walk in the park!"

The Hokage gasped and said, "W-what color was his hair again?"

Anko seemed a bit nervous by the Hokage's sudden discomfort but went to answer anyway. "I-it was yellow and red sir."

Sarutobi flopped down and began to mutter to himself. "Could it be? If so then yes...I was right!"

"Hokage-Sama what…?"

Suddenly the doors burst open again and in came the fabled demon emperors.

"T-that's them!" said both females as they leapt away and to Sarutobi.

Everyone gasped and examined them. The girls all blushing when they saw Naruto and Drudge while the guys just gaped at the girls.

"T-their our age!" exclaimed the spiky haired Oto Genin.

Drudge slowly swept his gaze over the various individuals before him.

"So what do you think Naruto?"

When he got no answer he looked towards his friend and followed his gaze until he finally locked eyes with the elder. For a whole minute they stared into each other's eyes until finally the elder snapped out of it as he gave Naruto a warm happy smile while saying one line that would cause numerous people to gasp again.

"Welcome back Naruto!"

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me whatcha think**


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2: Chapter 2****

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Blazblue or RWBY**

Shock reverberated through the arena like a wave when Sarutobi had said that name. Many of the Konoha genin were instantly brought back to the young days when a small yellow-Haired boy would proudly explain his dreams of being the Hokage along with five others who supported him. While some of the older generation were instantly brought back to the days that they had harassed him.

"I thought we got rid of that freak!"

Some of the girls were lost in thought. One such was a young woman named Hyuga Hinata.

'N-Naruto-kun!? It's really Naruto-kun!? I-I can't believe it.'

'That's Naruto! Why did that baka come back now he'll probably start asking me out again!' This came from the young pink haired woman named Haruno Sakura.

'Just look at all that hair! No way! He's gorgeous!' Thought Yamanaka Ino, although it was more towards Drudge than it was to Naruto.

Similar thoughts were going through the minds of the rest of the females as well. But the girls weren't the only ones full of thoughts.

Gaara for one was ignoring Naruto and instead was focusing on Drudge, his snake like yellow eyes scanning everybody in the stadium. He reeked of power and it made his lust for battle grow.

Uchiha Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the group. These were the demon emperors? People made such a big deal out of these weaklings? Although he admitted that the women were beautiful and may have a place as breeding stock for his clan.

A disguised Orochimaru was practically excited. He had never seen these six before and like Gaara he too could sense the power hidden practically rolling off them.

"I wonder how he would take a cursed seal. Kukuku."

For a whole five minutes everyone just continued to stare and they likewise.

Suddenly everyone was forced to their knees as KI (Killer intent) flooded the room. Everyone was struggling to breath and some of Jounin and Genin passed out as the individual responsible made their way over to the kneeling Hokage.

Yang growled as she picked him up by the neck. "What's the deal old man forget our arrangement? You stay out of our life and we don't kill anymore of your people"

Sarutobi struggled to speak as he tried to pry the angry blondes' hands from his neck. "I-I had n-no c-choice but to have the exams here the c-council-"

"Your STILL having those old farts push you around!?" This was from Ruby.

Sarutobi couldn't answer her though as Yang hand tightened around his neck threatening to snap it and it would have if her boyfriend hadn't stepped in.

"That's enough Yang, we should at least hear what the old fool has to say"

"You can't be serious there's nothing anybody could do to stop me from-!" Yang was cut off from her rant as Naruto kissed her.

Almost instantly the KI in the room dissipated as Yang dropped the Hokage and melted into the kiss. When they were done Naruto had smirk on his face while Yang had a dreamy one.

"Better?"

"Better, and hungry for more" Yang said licking her lips as she wrapped her arms around Narutos neck going in for another kiss. If you listened closely you could hear a certain Hyuga's heart breaking.

A cough from Blake stopped her though, "If you two are quite finished I believe we have a Kage to question" She said. At this Naruto smirked and with a burst of flames teleported behind her and start playing with her ears causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Aww, is my kitty upset cause she didn't get a kiss?" He said teasingly as he rubbed her ears knowing that it would make her… excited.

"N-Naruto stop there are people watching" Blake said her face flushed with embarrassment and in slight pleasure at having her ears touched.

"So let em' watch" Naruto replied before screaming in pain as Weiss smashed her fist against his skull.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WEISS!"

"DON'T YOU 'WHAT THE HELL WEISS' ME YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" The white haired girl said as she started to butt heads with Naruto.

"You have to admit you had it coming bro"

"OH DON'T YOU START DRUDGE!" Everyone in the room sweatdropped as they witnessed two of the so called demon emperors argue childishly.

The arguing would have continued if not for Ruby who pulled them apart while suggestion they go talk to Sarutobi. Complying with the silver eyed girl, although still glaring at each other, the team of six made their way over to the now standing Sarutobi Anko and Yugao by his side.

Drudge was the first to speak his cold eyes sending shivers down Sarutobi's spine. "Explain"

And so he did. He explained that they were in forest for a tradition held by every village at least once a year called the Chunin Exams were genin shinobi each village come to be tested to see if they have what it takes to move up the ranks in a survival tournament. After his explanation the six nodded in understanding causing the old Kage to sigh in relief, what really surprised everyone was when they said as a penalty for not notifying them beforehand each of them would participate in a match. It surprised everyone even more when Sarutobi agreed.

As this was happening Sasuke approached the group his fist clenched, a scowl on his face. He went unnoticed before he was directly behind Drudge.

"Wait Uchiha don't do it!" yelled Anko but it was too late. Sasuke reared back and delivered a fierce punch to Drudge's face causing him to fly back and hit the wall.

"Pfft. Typical. He's nothing just as I thought."

Sarutobi was wide eyed. "Sasuke! You fool what have you done!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I'm sorry Hokage-Sama it's just that everyone makes such a big deal about the Demon Emperors. I thought I should take one of em' down a peg or two."

Many were feeling disappointed. They thought Drudge was strong. Oh well looks can be deceiving.

"ANBU get-"

Sarutobi's words died in his throat as Drudge suddenly appeared behind the Uchiha kicking him towards wall, a dark green aura taking the form of a dark samurai.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that!?"

Sasuke managed to skid to a stop crouched over and clutching stomach in great pain while trying to regain his breath.

Drudge himself had an impassive face as he approached the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared while breathing heavily.

Drudge looked at the young man and scoffed.

"Hmph weak. If you can't even handle that you're not worth my time."

"WHAT!? I'LL SHOW YOU!" Sasuke leapt to his feet and charged at Drudge with a Kunai. Drudge merely stepped to the side then kicked him into Kakashi who was too deep in his book to notice the Uchiha coming at him.

"He didn't use any Chakra!" was the surprised yell of a young man named Rock Lee.

 **(Time Skip Weiss POV)**

One by one the matches came and went. I had been surprised a couple of times by some of the abilities. The red head with the sand was ruthless and bloodthirsty. But that other one in green was no pushover either. His ability to do something called opening the inner gates had surprised her, she had no idea people were capable of such a thing. The one called the Sasuke was still so angry about how my lover humiliated him earlier, so much so that he absolutely destroyed his opponent blasting the poor man with a fire dragon. I was disappointed when the two females called the Sakura and the Ino fought and in my opinion they were both disgraces as warriors. Why they were even here remained a mystery even to me. They fought for a while, exclaiming their love for Sasuke and eventually knocking each other out with weak punches to the jaws.

Though I felt the most emotion when I saw the match between the two dubbed, the Neji and the Hinata. I was infuriated by the way the Neji treated his fellow clan member but didn't say anything. It wasn't my place to do so lest my actions cause unnecessary conflict that would end up with more of people invading their home, getting killed in the process.

One by one they fought each other and soon only half of the genin that entered the tower were standing in a line. The Elder had phased out and reappeared in front of the group of genin and congratulated them on passing the second stage of the exam then explained to them that they had a month of training to commence before the final part of the Chunin exams were to take place.

 **(End POV)**

"I need the victorious Genin to come here and draw from this box. This will determine your upcoming matches."

Naruto was able to hear the coming face offs.

Shino VS Kankuro

Sasuke VS Gaara

Shikamaru VS Temari

Kankuro VS Shino

Yang Vs Neji

Weiss Vs Karui

Blake vs Samui

Naruto Vs Dosu

Drudge Vs Yugito

Ruby vs Omoi

People were confused at four of the names called out, there was no one here who had fought with those names. When all eyes turned to him Sarutobi quickly explained that the names were from Kumo who had an incident in their village and would be arriving to take the second part of the Exams.

Realizing that nothing else was going on Team Naruto and Drudge decided that they had seen enough. They gave a small unnoticeable glare to the Sarutobi who was chuckling as Anko and the Yugao excitably described their encounter with him. Naruto smiled a bit at that as well. At least they didn't hate him, like before.

The two teams leapt off of the railing and landed in front of the door.

But just as Ruby's hand grabbed the knob, a wall of sand rose up and caused her to collide with it.

"Fight me." said Gaara as he appeared in a swirl of sand in the middle of the arena.

Ruby leapt to her feet and turned around to face the redheaded young man. She brushed sand from her hair before turning to leave again.

This did not sit well with Gaara at all. He was not to be ignored by anyone, not even this girl who is spoken of all over the village like a legend. He watched as Ruby and her friends walked around his sand and once again headed for the door.

"I said fight me!"

And with that, Gaara struck.

Ruby was a bit surprised by the actions of the Gaara but wasn't really put off by them. She knew that several people in the room wanted to fight her. It was merely a matter of time before one of them couldn't handle it anymore and struck.

This was part of the reason she wanted to leave. They had seen what they came to see and felt it was time to return to their secret home in the forest. She could feel the desire to kill emanating from the Gaara and one of the masked shinobi.

Blake had even noted that she felt a small amount of hatred coming from the Sasuke, and she was beginning to grow uncomfortable under the wanting gaze of the shinobi watching over the Oto genin team. The man was strong and smelled of snakes, the same creature that had given Sasuke that strange power.

But her annoyance began to grow when Gaara yelled out, "I said fight me!"

Just who did he think he was? Did he think he was special because of the sand? Because it had a mind of its own?

Her thoughts though, were cut off when several yells of, "Look out!" rang through the room a second before something big, heavy and incredibly hard smashed into her back and pinned her against the wall.

Gaara stared on in disappointment. All that hype about these demon emperors for this? To watch as his sand slowly crushed one of the fools against the walls? Embarrassing.

He ignored the shouts from the other shinobi that were telling him to knock off his foolish behavior and he ignored the Hokage who was glaring but with a hint of pity. It was as if the old man was giving Gaara a warning stare that said, 'Do not take Ruby lightly. You will pay for it dearly and I pity you for the ass beating you're about to receive.' This pissed him off.

"Old Man I'll destroy this fool right before your eyes!"

Baki, Temari and Kankuro were growing a bit nervous. Gaara's second personality was beginning to surface and the more that happened, the more of a chance that his demon would come to life.

It came out of nowhere. None of the Shinobi occupying the room felt the buildup. The power.

Fire so hot it glowed white exploded outward with such force it created a shock wave that rocked the forest. It was like a maelstrom of superheated globs of melted metal, rock and air the heat turning Gaaras sand to glass. When the flames died down people expected to see Ruby, what they got was a woman with futuristic sword-themed armor that featured a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation. Her eyes having changed to a soulless blue featuring tiny pupils, and her red hair had grown long with a distinct fray.

Gaara had frozen, along with everyone else. The power she generated was simply inhuman.

This truly was a demon.

"You annoy me," stated Ruby as she glowed again, but this time without the whole fire thing. When it died down Ruby was back in her normal attire, now brandishing a pair of long guns.

"Want to fight so badly? Fine. I'll show why were called demons. Time to play Fenrir!"

She the lifted her hands and started rapid firing bullets at Gaara who brought his sand up to block the projectiles, only to widen his eyes in shock and pain as the bullets easily ripped through his demon sand and embedded themselves into his chest.

"What the hell going on!?" yelled Temari. This was definitely NOT what she expected to see.

Gaara's recollected his sand and glared at the Red Demon.

"I control the one tailed demons sand, I'm not easy to defeat."

Ruby merely grinned. "So." She then disappeared from view reappearing behind the one tail jinchuuriki.

It happened so fast almost everyone in the room couldn't track her movements.

She fired a single shot forward hitting Gaara in his chest causing a symbol to form.

"Target locked" Ruby then proceeded to dance around while shooting her opponent with what seemed to be chakra needles, when she was done Gaara looked like a human pincushion. She then smashed the hilts of the guns together whispering " **Valkyrie Vale.** "

Gaara then literally exploded sending him into the air before Ruby appeared behind him and fires a volley of bullets sending him to the floor " **Bullet Storm: Zero-Gun: Thor!** "

Just as he was about to hit the ground Ruby once again appeared before him a flurry of rose pedals behind her, " **Flash Suppressor**!" She then started firing her guns at ground causing mini explosions keeping Gaara in the air. Her chest then glowed as the symbol of a rose petal appeared as one of her guns disappeared in a flash of light, she then reach into the symbol and, to the surprise of everyone present, pulled out a large red scythe and proceeded to slam it into Gaara's back causing him to scream out in pain as he finally hit the ground a pool of blood forming from his wounds.

Gaara's shock was matched only by the other occupants of the room.

"I-Incredible!" exclaimed Kurenai and Baki at the same time.

"That sand nin is dead!" said Ino with a look of pure horror on her face.

"Gaara get out of there!" screamed Kankuro. Never in his life had he seen anything like this.

Ruby had a look of pity on her face as she removed Crescent Rose from the sand nins back as his teammates appeared helping him to his feet.

"Understand now?" She then sighed.

"You need to get ahold of that demon in your gut, before _it_ gets ahold of _you_."

Gaara looked up surprised and wheezed out, "W-what…are y-you?"

Ruby smiled bent down her hands glowing green. "Just a girl with a lot of power."

Within ten minutes, Gaara was healed mostly. The bullets were removed from his system and his injuries were taken care of. He was still heavily bruised and his sand was slowly but surely reforming into his gourd. She then rejoined her group and finally left the tower.

Once Naruto was Gone Kiba blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance, before gaining an amazed expression on his face.

"That was awesome!" he bellowed out in a voice that was full of excitement.

"Arf!"

Slowly the shock of everything wore off and the Shinobi headed out of the arena and back toward Konoha.

Oh yeah there were some stories that needed to get told and fast.

Orochimaru sat in a hidden room in the tower along with Kabuto.

"My my my now this is a most stunning development. The Demon Emperors eh? Kukukuku. Extraordinary. I never thought one these fabled demons would be this powerful at such a young age."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"Orochimaru-Sama do you know anything about these children?"

The snake sannin frowned.

"I do not know. For all I know their abilities could just be a powerful Kekei Genkei. I really do not put my beliefs in folklore and legends. However I will keep an eye out for them, their power is something I cannot deny or simply overlook."

"What do you plan to do?"

Orochimaru shrugged.

"We'll proceed with the invasion as planned. If the so called Demon Emperors interfere I'll deal with them…personally."

Sadistic laughter could be heard echoing through the now empty arena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Blazblue or RWBY**

 **Sorry for the long wait School just so happened to get in my way but without further ado here's Chapter 3 of The Six Demon Emperors Of Konoha enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Welcome To My Home**

Chaos erupted all over Konoha as soon as the Shinobi emerged from the forest of death.

Stories erupted all over as the group rushed home to their loved ones in order to excitably talk about their encounter with the Beast King. Villagers and shinobi chatted adamantly with each other as more and more rumors were spread.

"I heard they killed five ANBU easily."

"I heard that one of them took down the Uchiha."

All over they were talked about.

Team seven had swiftly made it back to Konoha to get a bit of rest. The whole experience in the forest of death left them completely drained. Sakura was still in a state of shock at what she had witnessed. Not the power that was displayed, but rather the fact that they had dared to injure her precious Sasuke kun. Said Uchiha was having similar thoughts that power should be his and not in the hands of those weaklings.

He seems to have forgotten that he was nearly kicked into a wall earlier that day.

Unlike his teammates, Sai was indifferent to the whole situation, being trained by Danzo can do that to you.

Kakashi was of course buried nose deep in his perverted book but he could see that he too was deep in thought.

"Hatake!" Sasuke began.

Kakashi shifted his gaze to his favored student giving him an eye smile.

"Don't worry Sasuke, when I'm done with you you'll be able to beat those six without breaking so much as a sweat."

Sasuke gave no reply as he followed his sensei. His thought drifting drifted to Drudge

'I should be the one with that kind of power not him! No matter after I crush him in the exams I'll have the council force him to teach me everything he knows as well as hand over those girls.' He thought his frown slowly turning into an arrogant smirk as the seal on his shoulder pulsed slightly.

 **(Inuzaka Clan Home)**

Kiba and Akamaru walked home in a daze. One of the Demon Emperors was Uzumaki Naruto. And that fact frightened him. He and his clan, excluding a certain few, had also taken part in mistreating him participating in the annual 'Fox Hunts' held on his birthday, using their dogs to flush him out.

"Shit! How am I gonna tell Mom and Sis, They're some of the biggest fans of the emperors. And what if Naruto remembers what we did to him? With the power he has now, there's going to be hell to pay!"

"Kiba? Kiba! Hey you're back!"

Kiba was brought out of his thoughts when a buxom you woman wearing a partially unzipped Chunin vest with nothing underneath except nicely developed breasts, approached him with a smile. Like Kiba she had red triangles on her face and she had three dog partners following close behind.

"O-Oh, hey Hana nee-chan."

Hana paused and raised an eyebrow at his less than enthusiastic voice.

"Something wrong Kiba?" she asked. But before he could answer another woman appeared. She had a feral beauty about her and wild brown hair. Her dog partner stood beside her looking powerful and respected.

Inuzaka Tsume grinned down at her son and was getting ready to enthusiastically ask if he was proceeding on to the final rounds when she saw his expression.

"What's your problem kid?"

Kiba just sighed knowing not to hide anything from them.

"I… I met the demon emperors."

"Really?!"

"They're real!?"

"What are they like!? Tell us!"

"How powerful were they!?"

Kiba couldn't help but smile. The two were so excited right now. But it was time to ruin the moment. No matter how much he didn't want to.

He explained everything that had happened in the exams. How they had busted into the tournament chamber and threatened the Hokage to how one of them had effortlessly kicked the Uchiha into a wall. Both Tsume and Hana were surprised when Kiba told them about Gaara's fight with Ruby they, like everyone else, were amazed at the power the girl held.

The two women looked up with dreamy looks in their eyes.

"Now that's one hell of an alpha male," said Tsume. Hana just nodded. Kiba grinned then sighed sadly.

"You're right. But Mom, Hana. One of them…is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto…"

It was at that moment a lone ANBU shunshined into the room.

"Tsume Inuzaka, Hana Inuzaka you are to report to the Council Meeting room at once for an emergency meeting."

(With Gaara In the Forest Of Death)

Sabaku no Gaara sat in the trees overlooking the forest floor in deep thought. For the past hour he had been looking for at least one of the demon emperors so they could lead him to the one who had defeated him, what was her name? Ah yes Ruby that was the name of the girl who had defeated him with little effort. He had never experienced anything like what the Ruby had done to him, his sand was utterly useless against them. Something he had never thought possible before. He wondered if the other demons were just as strong as or even stronger than the black and red haired girl.

"Just what are they?"

Suddenly his sand slid out of his gourd and began to condense in shape floating behind him until eventually a girl made of sand appeared wrapping her arms around Gaara in a hug. This woman had long spikey hair the same color as that of his sand, it appeared to have blue markings as well. She wore nothing but a brown kimono and had the ears and tail of a raccoon, this was the One Tailed Beast known as Shukaku.

"We could've killed them easily but instead you decide to hold us back."

Gaara frowned. "There is no us, now leave me be"

"Aww, what's wrong Gaara Chan? We used to have so much fun together when you were a kid. Remember all those innocent people you **slaughtered!** " Shukaku said an evil smile on her face as she watched Gaara's face become one of anger.

"LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Shukaku chuckled. "Very well, but make sure remember your place Gaara." She said disappearing into the Shiki Fujin seal that contained her.

Gaara scowled turning to leave the forest when a sudden yell rang out through the area.

"Ugh now what?" he sighed as he got to his feet and turning to the source of the noise.

He saw the Oto girl that had been defeated in the preliminaries, she was in horrible shape her face was bruised and her clothes torn to shreds. She was running frantically through the forest of death with a five other Oto nin hot on her trail.

"What the hell?"

"Get away from me! I don't want to be sacrificed!"

"You have no choice girl. It is your purpose now, you will become fodder for Orochimaru-Sama's Edo Tensei."

"No! Back off!"

The girl jammed a kunai into the thigh of the closest ninja then dashed into the forest.

"Get back here wench!"

Gaara watched as they all vanished into the trees and sighed again.

'Should I go after them?'

He thought about it some more before he came to a decision. He got to his feet and popped his neck and back a few times before vanishing into the shadow of the tree. They said that she would be sacrificed, he knew how that felt both physically and mentally. He couldn't let anyone else go through that.

 **(With Kin)**

She ran into the forest of death without a second thought. She was angry, sad and she felt betrayed all at the same time. Orochimaru had murdered her teammates in cold blood, claiming that their usefulness was done. When she had saw what she had done to them she ran.

But Orochimaru had known she was there and had sent some of his goons after her. She didn't know what to do. Was she really going to die? Was she really just a pawn in her master's eyes? Such a realization had nearly crumbled her resolve right there but her desire to live had over ridden that.

She leapt over a large bush just as a hail of six Kunai sailed at her then dashed to the right.

"I won't die. Not today!" she yelled as she dodged another hail of the small ninja weapons.

"Think again Bitch! **Zankua**!" Kin didn't have any time to react. The shock of discovering that someone other then Zaku possessed the surgically implanted air cannons had stunned her and left her wide open for the attack. She was slammed in the back and lifted six meters into the air before she was sent into a tree causing her to spit up blood. All she could do was try desperately to regain her breath as she fell to the ground.

She looked up with clouded vision and saw her six pursuers land in a circle around her.

"Heh heh you gave us quite a chase girl but it's time to end this little game of yours. You're going to die bitch so quit crying about it. Everyone serves a purpose when allied with Orochimaru-Sama. Yours just happens to be that of a lowly pawn."

"Now come on. Orochimaru-Sama is waiting for his last pawn."

Kin closed her eyes in defeat. She really was going to die, betrayed by the one she thought was her savior.

'Sorry Tayuya, looks like I won't be able to see you again' were her last thought as she waited for one of her own comrades to kill her.

"H-hey! I can't move!"

"Wha? I can't move either!"

"What the hell! Is this sand!?"

"What's going on!?"

Kin opened her eyes only for them to widen them in surprise as her would be killers were constricted by sand. Her surprise turned to fear as Gaara stepped out from the shadows

"You're annoying." He said.

He looked over at her with a blank expression then to the fuming sound nin.

"Care to explain why you were chasing one of your own through the forest."

The leader of the group sneered and made the worst mistake of his soon to be short life.

"FUCK YOU, BOY!"

Gaara's response was to crush the Sound shinobi with his sand, letting the body drop onto the floor he turned his attention to his remaining captives.

"Anyone else want to get on my nerves?"

"Fuck you! You'll know your place when Orochimaru-Sama destroys this village just like he did your Kage!"

Gaara's eyes widened at this information. While he didn't particularly care about his bastard of a father the fact that Orochimaru killed him means that he had also betrayed his the deal made with his village, and the snake could just as easily destroy the rest of his village if the invasion succeeded.

While he didn't care for his village he'd be lying if he said he didn't care for his sister. His brother however was a different story.

He then refocused his attention once again to the nin still encased within his sand "Thank you for the information fools. Now my village will know of your treachery and pay you back in full. Starting with your deaths!" Gaara yelled as he began to use his sand to crush his captives.

He would have succeeded in his effort if a sudden wave of KI **(Killer Intent)** hadn't washed over the area forcing him to release his sand as he, along with everyone else present, dropped to the floor. The weight of the KI being too much for them to handle.

"W-what t-the h-hell is t-this p-pressure?" Kin struggled to say almost blacking out several times, the KI slowly crushing her body.

While Kin was struggling to get off the ground Gaara was panicking on the inside. He had felt this pressure before, he knew he had to get away from the area. But alas fate wasn't on his side today as just like the others he couldn't move an inch due to the pressure.

Things went from bad to worse as a very large black wolf suddenly emerged from the trees of the forest. It was about a hundred meters in length and fifty meters in height, its eyes were blood red while its sclera was as black as the rest of its body. And riding crossed legged on its head was none other than Yang Xiao Long.

'Holy shit! I knew the animas in here grew to abnormal sizes but this is just ridiculous!' Thought Kin.

"Well, what do we have here?" Yang said as the wolf approached the group stopping just in front of Gaara.

"Looks like we stumbled on a regular ol' get together eh, Gao?" The blonde said as she jumped off her sisters pet stopping the output of KI she was generating as she landed in front of Kin.

The wolf barked in response to his master's sister. "Yeah, Yeah I'll be careful ya paranoid mutt." Yang said waving her hand dismissively as she walked towards Kin, who was still trying to recover.

"So," She said Kneeling down to meet her eye to eye. "Do you want me to help you?"

Kin was dumbfounded. "W-Wha?"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "I asked if you wanted me to help you. I originally came here because I sensed sand boy over there, that's when we stumbled upon your predicament so I'll ask you again do you want me to help you?"

Kin was shocked, here was one of the famed and feared demon emperors offering help to her of all people. A person that she has never met or has any attachment to. The only other person to do something like this was her surrogate sister Tayuya, with that in mind it would be foolish of her to refuse.

"P-please help me!" The sound kunoichi begged getting on her hands and knees. "I'll do whatever you want just don't let them kill me! I've got someone waiting for me I can't die yet!"

Yang smirked. Standing up she turned toward the group of Sound nin who, having finally recovered, drew there weapons.

"Back off bitch, there's four of us and only one of you" One said "You can't win!"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Pfft, HAHAHAHAHAHHA! That is way too funny! HAHAHAHAHA!" The blonde bombshell laughed at her opponent's words before abruptly stopping.

"You really believe that don't you? Well then how bout' I show you" cutting herself off as she raised her arms a dark red aura flaring up around her.

"Just how powerful I really am!" And with that she took off, closing the distance between her and the nearest Sound nin putting her arm through his chest.

Tossing the dead body aside she turned around to catch the wrist of another nin who had tried to stab her with a kunai. She then proceeded to break his arm before bringing her arm up her aura surrounding it as she slammed her fist into her opponents face.

" **Tiger!"** She then brought her leg up for an upward split kick sending the poor man into the air, yelling out ' **Cobra**.' However before he got even a few feet off the ground Yang hit him in the stomach with a straight clothesline.

" **Leopard!** " She yelled out as she sent the man crashing through the trees and deeper into the forest.

 **(With the Oto nin)**

After crashing through about a dozen more trees the wounded nin finally came to a stop on the forest floor. He coughed up massive amounts of blood and soon found out that he couldn't stand, hell he couldn't even feel his legs. The blow Yang had dealt was enough to not only decimate his organs, but it broke his spine as well.

He tried to crawl but the pain was too great and decided instead to lay here hoping his fellow shinobi would kill the blonde who did this to him.

Hearing a sound he turned his head, only for his eyes to widen in fear as a large pack of wolves suddenly emerged from the bushes surrounding him. Before the scared nin could get a word out the wolves came forward, converging on the the fallen Oto nin eating him alive. His screams only drew more wolves to feast on his body.

 **(Back with Yang)**

Yang turned to the remaining nin and frowned.

"Hey, hey, hey come on what's with you guys? I thought you were strong but if you guys can't even handle that than you're not worth my time at all." She said. Disappointment in her voice as her aura died down.

This of course enraged the remaining two nin.

"Don't you dare look down on us!" One said going through handsighns for a wind jutsu.

" **Futon:** **Renkūdan**!" He shouted firing large bullets of air at the blonde who simply took the attack head on. When the dust cleared Yang was still in the same spot not a scratch on her.

"If that's the best you can do then there really is no way you can-!" Yang stopped mid taunt as she watched a tiny strand of her hair fall from her head and land on the ground.

She stared at the strand for what seemed like hours, her face shadowed by her hair concealing any expressions she might have making her enemies nervous.

She slowly raised her right arm, a seal appearing on the palm of her hand briefly before a red odachi sword appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You bastards." Yang said her voice cold as she finally looked up at the two her eyes blazing with fury.

"NOONE MESSES WITH MY HAIR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Depending on the person he/she would have either sweatdropped or pissed their pants.

Personally I'd probably do the latter.

Yang took off like a bullet, appearing in front of the Oto nin who had shot the Jutsu at her slicing his arm off. He couldn't even scream as Yang then proceeded to slash his throat before cutting both of his legs off. She then proceed to stab the man several times, all while his partner watched in horror.

When she was finished she turned to the last remaining Oto shinobi walking towards him leaving the mangled body, if it can even be called that, behind.

The Oto nin in question was to afraid to move everything about the blonde just screamed death. He didn't even notice her when she was right in front of him about to end his life. Yang would have done just that, that is to say if a clawed hand didn't pierce through her targets chest first.

Everyone stared in shock as Blake emerged from the impaled nin's own shadow, removing her arm from the corpse letting it fall to the ground.

Flicking the blood off her hand and retracting the claws she looked at Yang.

"Sorry for taking your kill but you were taking too long to get back, also _they_ are here." She said her voice clear with annoyance and anger.

She offered her hand. "Come on let's head back."

"Not without her." Yang said pointing at Kin.

Blake was shocked. Yang wanted to take a random stranger to their home!

"No way in hell! Are you in—"

"She's betrayed by her own comrades Blake. That makes her like us."

Blake stopped mid rant her eyes widening before looking at Yang with a calculating gaze searching for any hints of a lie. When she found none she turned her gaze toward Kin causing the girl to flinch.

She sighed "Fine, but don't think we're helping you with her." Blake said.

"Thanks kitty cat!" Yang exclaimed happily as she brought her partner and girlfriend in for a kiss, leaving said girl flustered from the sudden act, before grabbing Kin jumping on Gao and riding off into the forest, Kin screaming in fear all the while.

With them gone Blake turned her attention to Gaara, only to find herself dodging spikes of sand.

"You're one of them aren't you?" The redhead said as he sent more sand Blake's way which she blocked using her own shadow to make a barrier.

She however wasn't prepared for the sand to emerge from the ground encasing her body up to the head.

"You will take me to the girl that humiliated me or I will crush you here and now." Gaara threatened.

When he didn't get a response he decided to apply a little pressure to intimidate her. Only to be surprised when instead of crying out in pain the cat eared girl glowed before exploding sending Gaara into a tree.

'When did she-?' Gaara's thoughts were interrupted when shadow like tentacles wrapped around his body bin had him and forcing him to kneel on the ground.

" **Bunshin Daibaku.** "

Gaara looked up to see Blake standing on a tree branch across from him, her hand on Gambol Shroud. Then in a blur a speed she was in front of him the katana form of her weapon on his neck.

"Do it then, kill me." Gaara said fully prepared for the end.

Blake looked at him, pressing the blade further against his throat before removing and sheathing the blade. She simultaneously released his bonds.

"No, I won't give you the death you wish for. After all you still have a purpose in this life jinchūriki."

Gaara's eyes widened. "How do you-"He started before Blake cut him off.

"You smell like my boyfriend and the nose always knows." She said tapping her nose before once again merging with the shadows of the forest.

But not before leaving a letter behind. Curiously Gaara picked it up and opened it his eyes widening as he read the contents before rushing out of the forest back to his teammates.

 **(With Yang and Kin)**

Kin screamed in fear as she rode the giant wolf known as Gao through the forest at high speeds grabbing a hold of the arm of her savior as she laughed as the three ran deeper into the forest of death.

The two rode on the large wolfs back for well over a half an hour with Kin noticing how the creatures seemed to get larger and more intelligent looking as they got deeper in the forest. When they finally came to a stop Kin wasted no time hopping off the wolf throwing up as soon as she landed on the ground.

Yang dropped down next to her and ,after giving Gao the go ahead to return to his den, she went over to Kin patting her on the back as the former Oto Kunoichi continued to throw up.

"Don't worry it took awhile for me to get used to his speed too." She said consoling the girl.

When she finally looked up she was taken back. In front of her was a clear plain, there were no trees allowing for a clear view of the sky. Animals of all shapes and sizes were running around, even different kinds of species such as snakes and wolves were interacting peacefully with each other.

But what really had her attention was what was in the center of the clearing.

"Oh my sweet Kami!" Kin gasped, as she looked upon a giant compound. It had a wall surrounding and a red gate an entrance, on the gate itself was the Kanji's for dragon, wolf, ice, and rose.

When she and Yang approached the gate the Kanji for dragon glowed as it opened automatically.

As the gate opened Kin's shock only grew as now she was staring at the largest tower she had ever seen, it's design looked like the Chunin Exams tower but it ,as said before, it was much taller and instead of being colored red it had multiple colors ,ranging from bottom to top, such as red, yellow, black, white, dark green and finally orange in the center of the was the symbol of a fox and a snake fighting each other.

"Welcome to your new home, my apprentice!" Yang exclaimed excitedly a grin plastered on her face.

Kin's face however held a different emotion. Shock.

"Wait what! You're going to let me stay here and what do you mean apprentice!"

Yang waved her hand dismissively. "I'll explain later, right now we have to get to the top of the tower. We are late for a meeting after all."

"WE!?"

"Yes we, unless you have a problem with that." Yang responded leaking some KI.

"On second thought living here is going to be great" Kin said nervously.

Yang smiled. " That's great! Oh by the way what's your name."

"Kin, Kin Tsuchi."

"Well Kin, welcome to the family."

* * *

 **Futon:** **Renkūdan- Wind Style Air Bullets.**

 **Bunshin Daibaku- Exploding Clone Jutsu**

 **Hey, everyone thanks for reading another chapter of my first fic. Once again sorry it took so long but I assure you that i'll try to upload this as well as the other stories i'm working on faster. That being said I'm going to take a little break from writing this to post/upload the following stories:**

 **Jaspers story**

 **Beacons Spartans(Halo x RWBY)**

 **Yang DXD (Highschool DXD x RWBY)**

 **Evolve RWBY Edition(Evolve x RWBY)**

 **Shinobi Of The League(Naruto x League Of Legends)**

 **The Soldier and The Reaper(Overwatch x RWBY)**

 **Team J.P.A.L.T (RWBY Multi Crossover)**

 **Naruto The Mad Dog(Blazblue X Naruto)**

 **Children Of the Uzumaki(Naruto Crossover)**


	4. Announcement

To the people who have been following this story I thank you but as of today I am putting this story up for adoption. Why? Well that's simple I have simply lost my drive for writing this, I know that I said I would try to complete all my stories but this one isn't going to make the cut. PM me if you want it. Thank you and goodnight.


	5. Announcement 2 It Returns

**Announcement 2: It returns!**

 **I've decided to complete this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What?**

 **Were you expecting something longer?**

 **Well to bad this is what you get till next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm finally back with the continuation chapter of The Six Demon Emperors of Konoha. Before we start I just want to take the time to thank all those who continued to follow this story even through the hiatus/cancellation as well as answer some reviews.**

 **Michael289: Now.**

 **Ryner510: Thanks for the support.**

 **Matt: Don't like don't read**

 **predaleen999: Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Blazblue or RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Continuation**

Weiss sighed in irritation as she listened to the demands of the Konoha council. After they'd come home from that other tower, the old man had come to their door asking to talk to them. Being the nice guy he is, Drudge had accepted the Sandaimes offer. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that the talk would include the Civilian and Shinobi Council talking to the six of them and by talking she really meant complaining. They had decided to have their 'talk' in the highest point of the tower which was reserved for these kinds of things, each chair she and her friends sat upon were customized to their liking.

Hers was the same color as her dress with the symbol of a snowflake on the back with multiple green snakes forming a heart behind it, Drudges was a dark green with black markings with the image of multiple energy snakes curling around the markings. Rubys was a dark red with her symbol of a rose with Bolverk on each side of it while Naruto and Yangs were a bright yellow with a flame design on them, the only difference was that Yangs chair had a roaring dragon head and Narutos had the image of the infamous Nine Tailed Fox and finally Blakes chair was pitch black with the image of a wolf mixed with a cat on it.

"You will listen to us when we talk you bitch! One of you needs to answer for attacking Sasuke-Sama!" A council woman said annoying Weiss further.

"For the last time he attacked Drudge first and he retaliated in self-defense." Weiss ground out glaring at the current Hokage for tricking her lover into this.

"Yeah!" Ruby said standing up from her seat. "He totally deserve the ass kicking Drudge gave him!" The red cloaked warrior stated earning chuckles from the shinobi part of the council while the civilian side gave her heated glares.

Drudge laughed nervously as he tried to diffuse the situation. "Calm down Ruby, lets not do something we'll regret."

Unfortunately one of the council members decided to ignore his device

"Yes please keep your whore under control." The man said in a belief that he still had some control over the occupants in the room.

He was proven wrong when a giant dark green snake appeared from behind him and proceeded to swallow him whole.

"Now as I was saying." Drudge said as the snake made its way over to him chewing the council member as it did.

"That Uchiha kid attacked me first."

The snake swished the body in its mouth.

"So I think I was morally justified to retaliate, right?"

The each member of the council nodded their heads as the snake tried to swallow its meal only to begin to choke.

"So are we done here?" Drudge finished as Weiss helped the snake to swallow its food.

The council members just nodded dumbly as they prepared to leave only for a shadow to suddenly dart into the room taking the form of Blake. The cat demon glared at each member of the council before walking to Sarutobi and proceeding to slap him dead in the face. This caused multiple reactions, the most prominent one being Narutos laughter.

"Hahahaha, you've got to admit you had that comin' for a long time old man." The boy said as Blake sat down beside him.

Sarutobi could only grunt in agreement as he nursed his cheek, if he was being honest with himself…he deserved worse.

Ignoring the backlash of smacking the village leader in front of all of hi advisors, Blake proceeded to whisper into Narutos ear causing him to go wide eyed before he gained a devilish smile. Before he could respond to the wolf girl the doors to the meeting room burst open revealing a smiling Yang and a disheveled looking Kin, Naruto gave a look to Blake who then sighed and quietly explained the situation the blonde had worked herself in. Nodding in understanding the whiskered boy stood up and clapped his hands gaining the attention of all those within the room.

"This has been fun, no really it has but I think it's about time you old bastards left." He said as he ushered the council members out the door despite their protests.

"I'll give you thirty minutes to get the hell out of my forest after that every single animal here will be on you like I'm on Blake when she goes through heat.' He said slamming the door and earning himself a glare from the blushing girl.

Not that what he said wasn't true...or that she didn't enjoy it.

 **SLAP!**

It would appear that Weiss didn't appreciate Narutos thoughts being said out loud.

"Ow! Weiss what the fuck!?" Naruto said glaring at the white haired girl.

The blushing girl glared at him as she raised her hand."You lecherous."

 **SLAP!**

"Uncouth."

 **SLAP!**

"Ill mannered."

 **SLAP!**

"Dolt!"

"Would you quit slapping me!?" Naruto yelled, multiple handprints adorning his face. "It's not like you, Ruby and Drudge are any different."

SLAM!

Naruto let out a raspy breath as Ruby removed her leg from his nether region.

"Oh Kami Naruto I'm so sorry." It's just what you said and I got all embarrassed and –oh geez." Ruby said worried about her friend as the boy fell to the ground.

"It's f-fine Rubes."

"Once again, you had that coming bro."

"S-say t-the guy w-who got punched in the n-nuts for walking in on m-me and Y-yang." Naruto said gaining a shaky smile as Drudge blushed.

That smile quickly went away as Drudge lifted his leg back, green energy surrounded it as he proceeded to kick his fellow blonde in the head effectively punting him outside of the tower. The boy gave out a Wilhelm scream as he flew through the air before crashing into the ground. It was at this moment that Yang chose to walk in with Kin.

"Hey guys I'm baaack…what happened to the wall.?" The brawler asked as she walked over to the hole.

"It's just Naruto being himself." Blake said as she eyed Kin.

"Wow he really went a Xiao Long way eh?" Yang said earning groans from everyone around her.

The lilac eyed beauty ignored this as she observed the crater her fellow blonde had made. "You okay babe?!"

She got a groan and a thumbs up in response.

"Well okay then." She said turning towards her pseudo family, who was staring at Kin with enough force to melt a glacier.

"Yang." Drudge began. "Who the fuck is this?" He said an edge in his voice as he stared Kin down.

The girl in question gulped nervously and shuffled in place. The intensity of the glares team DRW were giving her making the former sound kunoichi very small. Luckily she had at least one friend in the room, although friend is really stretching it.

"Whoa guys, cool it with the stares would ya?" Yang said placing an arm around Kins shoulder. "Why don' you introduce yourself Kinny" She said giving the other girl a squeeze on the shoulder.

"H-hi I'm Kin Tsuchi" Kin said, figuring doing whatever Yang said would keep her alive.

"I don't care who she is, I want to know why she's here."

"She's my new apprentice.

"WHAT?!" Drudge yelled his aura bursting to life. "Since when do you take random strangers as apprentice!?"

"Well wouldn't you I you saw someone about to be killed by their comrades."

At this Ruby and Weiss's eyes softened look of understanding and sympathy crossing their faces. Drudge had a...different reaction.

"You're not helping her case Xiao Long." The armored demon said as three snakes appeared behind him." That just makes her more suspicious."

Yang narrowed her eyes at the use of her last name. "While I admit you're not wrong considering she was part of an invasion force."

"ARE YOU FUKIN' KIDDING ME!"

"However." Yang said interrupting Drudge before he could rant more. "She'll be under my constant watch if she shows even a sign of betraying us I'll kill her myself, until then."

Yangs own aura came to life, her eyes turning red as markings appeared on her body and her hair caught on fire. "She's under my protection."

The tower was actually shaking from the amount of pressure the two were exuding. It looked like the two were going to go at it until a sword made ice appeared between them cutting off their concentration.

"Enough." Weiss yelled, one of her blades, Myrtenaster, stabbed into the ground. "Drudge go cool off."

"You cannot be serious." Drudge said glaring at Yang through the ice.

"Now Drudge."

The boy gave a grunt of disapproval but seemingly complied with the white haired girls request. Walking over to the hole, he stood beside Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If this ends up like last time Yang…I may not forgive you." He felt the girl flinch under his hand and a pang of guilt made its way into his heart.

He knew it was a low blow, but its what needed to be said. He did _not_ want a repeat of what happened eleven years ago. He gave a frustrated sigh before leaping out of the tower.

"…You're not going after him?" Yang asked, the question aimed at her sister who shook her head

"No, I know I'd usually be all for helping him out with well whatever he needs, but sometimes people just need to be alone you know." Ruby said surprising Yang with the level of maturity.

'Went from an impulsive brat to a grown woman…' The brawler thought a mix of pride and regret filling her being.

"Now that we've stopped trying to kill each other." Blake said bringing everyones attention to the black haired beauty. "We should propbably talk about the invasion headed our way."

All eyes turned to Kin as she let out a sigh. "Where do I begin?"

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto groaned as he finally crawled out of the crater, stretching he felt his bones crack and pop as they repaired themselves from Drudges kick. Speaking of which he had felt his friends power skyrocket earlier along with Yangs, he wasn't worried tho' the two get into arguments all the time but they usually patch things up.

As he finished stretching his limbs a whistling sound made its way into his ears, looking up his eyes widened comically as the form of a giant samurai landed on him.

The samurai was bigger, bulkier than most and had an overall fox design motif. The armor and hair, which appeared out the back of the helmet, are black with glowing green highlights, and there were eyes on his armor are green as well. The armor also had horns which gave the impression of fox ears. His hair is untied, but the sideburns are held by metallic hair clips. he has a face with blazing green eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs. He had pauldrons on his shoulders which had teeth and horns like those on his head as well as green glowing crystals on his hips, a tail completes his beastly features.

"Your girlfriend annoys me." The samurai said his voice echoing around him before he jumped away into the forest leaving Naruto in more pain than before.

"Fuck you Drudge!" The boy yelled after his friend.

He would have complained more if he didn't hear footsteps approach him. Straining his head he managed to see a tuft a red hair.

"Well if it isn't the sand kid.

 **(With Drudge.)**

Drudge roared as he knocked another tree loose from the ground, he had hid it well while he was with the others. He had always been one to have a control over his emotions, but now that he was alone he could let loose and let everything in the forest know just how pissed he was.

And he was pissed.

The boy roared again as he summoned a pole arm of pure dark energy before swiping at the slicing up multiple trees.

"Dumb blonde!" He yelled as he punched the ground causing tremors that could be felt all the way to Konoha. "Can't fucking think before she acts!"

He roared before releasing a beam of energy from his pauldrons decimating the forest and sending any animal near running. Drudge panted as he slowly reverted back to his base form, he brought a hand up to his chest his armor glowing in response disappeared revealed a large scar on his chest. Drudge ran his hand along the scar it was diagonal and reached from his left shoulder to his hip, it suddenly throbbed causing Drudge to growl before quickly summoning his armor and throw a knife at the base of a tree.

"Get out where I can see you I'm not in the mood for anymore shit today." Drudge said as a man emerged from the tree.

"Greetings." The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Kabuto Yakushi you may remember me from the earlier prelims."

Drudge growled." Why are you here Yakushi, I should kill you for being here?" He and the others didn't like it when someone uninvited enters their forest, how do you think it earned its name.

Kabuto put his hands up a smile on his face. "Easy now I'm just here doing the bidding of someone far more important than I. You see I have a proposition for you."

Drudge gave a grunt, so it was going to be one of those days.

"Join us, that is to say join my master Orochimaru the snake Sanin!"

At that Drudges eyes narrowed. "Orochimaru as in the Sandaimes prized student?"

Kabutos smile seemed to widen. "The very same! He plans to destroy this village and judging from your comrades reaction to seeing the Hokage he feels it would be in your best interest to join forces and-" Kabuto was cut off as Drudge pinned him to the ground.

"By join forces you mean manipulate us right!?" Drudge said tightening his grip on Kabutos throat. "I know everything about your master, I've made my mission to know every filthy secret that old man keeps as well as the ones that not even he knows."

Dark energy began to seep out of the ground taking the form of tendrils and snakes. In Konoha the same phenomenon could be seen happening in almost every place in Konoha, the Hokage tower being the most prominent. Hell, even Danzos ROOT base had a few crawling around.

"Why the hell would I ever want to team up with a traitor that gives snakes a bad name?" Drudge asked the tendrils wrapping around Kabutos hands keeping from performing jutsu.

"I-I thought you hated the Sandaime." Kabuto said barley keeping himself from screaming out in pain.

"Ergo we hate the village? Sorry to disappoint but there are a slect few that we actually care for in the village." Drudge chuckled as he remembered those who had shown kindness towards him and his friends.

'Besides.' He thought as the image of two girls and a boy appeared in his head. 'Can't fulfill a promise if the meeting place is destroyed.'

Turning back to Kabuto the demon chuckled darkly as the man continued to try and break his bindings. "You know," He said leaning in close to the white haired mans face.

"I find it ironic that the first person who genially wants to help me. "He increased the pressure on Kabutos windpipe. "Is a power hungry asshole I despise."

"In fact, I actually find it funny." Drudge finally let go of Kabutos throat allowing the man to breath. "So for brightening up my day, I'll let you in on a secret.

Drudge slammed his foot down on Kabutos chest, breaking his sternum and causing the man to cough up blood.

"The people in the village call us demon, but that title really only belongs to Naruto." Drudge said as he pressed his foot deeper into Kabutos chest. "The others go by different names, the Black Beast, the Just Sword, the Mad Dog, the Savage Wolf…Then theres me."

Dark energy pooled in his left hand as the dark samura formed his pole arm once more. "You've heard of the goddess Tozi yes? How she brings life to this world?...I am her opposite. I am destruction incarnate. I am hate. I am the dark god. In this form I am the one true Susanoo!"

Drudge..no..Susanoo raised his weapon to the sky. "And as of this moment Kabuto _you_ …are my stress ball."

Kabuto did what any sane man would do…he screamed.

But no one came.

 **(Kage Tower.)**

The Raikage of Kumo didn't expect much when coming to Konoha. He had been there countless times before, he knew what to expect…but something had changed. When he and his genin arrived the village was bustling with news, but it's when they met with the Sandaime that things turned hostile. A preassure unlike anything he had every felt filled the room, no, the entire village was feeling this. He ,Sarutobi and Yugito were the only ones able to stay on their feet even then it felt like there was something missing a foreboding feeling as if the preassure was able to increase its hold on them.

Then it came.

A would later admit to his brother that he had nearly shit his pants when the samurai fox thing had blown a hole clean through the Sandaimes wall. It glared at each of them before its eyes cast on Yugito, in the blink of an eye the monster was in front of her a broken and bleeding man hanging limply in its hands. Yugito would later tell him that her Biju was practically yelling at her to run away to not fight against whatever this thing was.

The monster smirked at the girl before dropping the man on the floor. "This man works forOrochimaru…good luck in the tournament Matatabi." And then it vanished and with it the preassure that had fell over the village.

He immedietly turned to the current Hokahe for answers. "What the hell was that thing!?"

The answer he gave sent chills down each one of the Kumo shinobis spines. "That was one of the famed Demon Emperors of Konoha and he's young Yugitos opponent."

Yugitos reply?

"Crapbaskets."


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this fic.**

 **Chapter 5: Change In Plans: Kin Tsuchi Vs Neji Hyuga**

"So are you just gonna' stand there or are you going to help me?" Naruto asked Team Gaara as he looked up at them from the crater he was in.

The four sand shinboi had been staring at Narutos broken form for the last ten minutes marveling at just how the blonde was alive, his body was twisted and broken in various ways his bones stuck out from his legs and arms and yet the boy looked as if he wasn't in pain at all.

"Um..." Temari said before Ruby suddenly appeared in front of Gaara in a flurry of Rose petals.

"Hi Gaara!" Ruby said a large smile on your face. "You're here for that thing we talked about right?"

When Gaara nodded Ruby beamed and began dragging' him and his team towards the tower ignoring Narutos pleas for help causing the sand team to sweat drop. The whiskered boy glared at the retreating form of his friends back before sighing as his body went to work repairing itself, or at least he would have if his fellow blonde hadn't appeared in front.

"..." Yang said her eyes glowing red as she grabbed her boyfriends leg and started dragging him towards the house.

"Owowowowowow! Yang what the hell!" Naruto yelled as his broken body was dragged through the dirt.

"Shut it Naruto! I'm pissed and horny and you're my outlet I don't know why you're complaining!"

"At least let me heal first!"

"Heal on the way!"

 **(Inside The Tower Second Story Training Dojo.)**

"Sit down so we can begin."

Temari narrowed her eyes at Weiss suspiciously, she had been skeptical about this whole thing since Gaara had brought it up to them. They had tried for years to get Gaara to curb his psychotic tendencies, sure they couldn't do anything about his sleep deprivation due to Shukaku but they had still tried! So in the long run it made sense that she made an attempt to stop her brother from walking forward.

"Gaara how do we know these people aren't just planning to kill you." The blonde whispered concern laced with her voice.

"If we wanted to kill you we'd have done it by now." Weiss said coldly causing Temari to flinch. "If you really care for your brother then you'll allow me to help him, now step forward I have other things I need to do today."

Temari glared at the girl before Gaara proceeded to walk in front of Weiss, without any warning the demon empress lifted up his shirt to examine his seal. Looking at it the white haired girl scoffed before closing her eyes and proceeding to do multiple one handed seals before slamming her hands into the red heads stomach. Said redhead screamed in pain as his seal glowed with a blinding light before it died down and he went unconscious being caught by his sister.

"Whoever made that seal was either a rank one amateur or wanted you're brother to go insane." Weiss said as she turned her back to them and started to walk away. "I've done what I was aked to do, if you're still in this forest by tomorrow I'll have the animals hunt you down."

"Wait!" Temari yelled only to be ignored as Weiss seemingly teleported out of the room.

Not even a second later the four shinobi were covered in shadows before they themselves were teleported out of the tower into the middle of the forest. The three of them instantly felt sick before they relieved the contents of their stomachs onto the forest floor much to the amusement of a certain amber eyed cat observing them from the treetops.

 **(Inside Gaaras Mindscape.)**

Gaara stared at the woman known as the One Tailed Raccoon with hate and contempt the tailed beast staring back with the same expression.

"Tch, seems you've found someone to fix this damn seal." Shukaku said attempting to reach through the bars of the cage only to get shocked.

"Yes I have, for the first time in years I finally have peace within my own mind."Gaara said a small smile on his face. "I can no longer hear your voice taunting me."

"You'll never be free of me brat!" Shukaku yelled as Gaara turned away from her.

"You think anyone will care for you after everything you've done!? You're a monster just like me and I promise you I _will_ get free and make you're life a living hell! Do you hear me!" Shukaku yelled as she shifted to her tailed beast form and began to beat on the bars.

"Goodbye Shukaku." Gaara said as he walked away from the cage before fading from his mindscape.

 **(Three Weeks Later.)**

Kin panted as she weakly held up her fists in an attempt to block a punch from her master, a punch that sent her flying into a tree embedding the poor girl in it. For three weeks Yang had been continually training her into the ground non-stop only giving her twenty minutes to catch her breath before blindsiding her with a kick to the face. She wouldn't let up her there was no sleep for the former Sound kunoichi only fighting for in her master words she could sleep when she's dead. Yang had said that if she wanted to stay here under her protection and become powerful enough to save her friend that Kin would have to go through the same training Yang had put herself through when she had only just unlocked her powers, but at this point Kin was thinking that she should have refused the blondes help when she'd found her. Instead here she was beaten and bruised with nothing but a ten percent increase in her power and chakra according to her master, speaking of which.

"Mind your surroundings hatchling!" Yang yelled as she sent a wave of fire at the black haired girl.

Kins eyes widened before she threw herself to the ground the wave of fire passing over her and incinerating multiple trees behind. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"That's the idea!" Yang yelled before she landed a hit to the girls stomach.

Kin doubled over onto the ground before throwing up the contents of her stomach, at this point she was surprised anything was even left in their.

"How is it fair that you're allowed to use Ninjitsu and I'm stuck with these weight and chakra seals?" Kin asked glaring at her master as said seals flared up around her body forcing her into the ground even more.

"First of all those seals are meant to get your chakra control up and the weight seals are meant to improve your speed." Yang said helping her apprentice up onto her feet, before placing a leaf on her head. "Secondly you're a ninja life being fair was never in the cards for you, now go practice your katas hatchling."

Yang smirked at the glare Kin gave as she began to fight against an invisible opponent while trying to make the leaf stay atop her body, although she herself didn't know it the girl was already much stronger than she was three weeks ago. Kin was the ideal apprentice as this was the only time she'd complained about the conditions of her training as for three weeks straight she took everything in stride and would likely keep going until she achieved the power she sought after or she dropped dead. However Yang knew that her style of teaching was slightly ineffective as it was designed to train someone that held a potential or hidden power similar to _her_ and Kin was just a regular Genin, to her Kins chakra had barely increased but to a sensor Kins chakra level alone would be at a high Chunin level at the least.

'I was hoping to wait a little before putting her through this...but it seems I don't have a choice if I want to continue teaching her.' Yang thought before she called Kin over to her.

"Yes sensei?" Kin asked confused as to why she had stoped her.

"Kin...I'm not going to lie to you what I'm about to do may very well kill you, Kin you if really want to get stronger, if you truly want to see this friend of yours again." Yang said pulling up her sleeve to reveal the symbol of a black dragon. "Then pump as much chakra as you can into this."

Kin didn't even hesitate to follow her masters orders.

As soon as her hand began to leak chakra into the symbol Kin gave out a cry of shock as space seemed to warp around her before she was sucked into the tatoo, opening her eyes the girl opened her outh in shock as she seemed to be falling into an abyss filled with what seemed to be wailing souls.

'Where the hell am I!?' Kin thought before screaming out in pain as dark lighting shocked her body.

This would continue to happen five more times before Kin heard a voice laughing at her before the face of a large black dragon appeared in the middle of the souls glaring at her. It had an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The eyes of the dragon were white and beady, and the head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Although Kin couldn't see it she was sure that the dragons mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth, attached to its chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. It had large wings of feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's and a tale that ends in a stinger-esque shape.

"So this is the one chosen to wield me? Very well had over your body human."

"Like hell I will!" Kin yelled confused and angry about the whole situation. "Why would I ever willingly give you my body!"

"Foolish human! The dragon roared. "You cannot hope to control my power no one but my master Yang has been able to handle wielding me and you are no exception weakling!"

It then roared causing the souls surrondeing them to swarm Kin covering her in a coccon like sphere draining the girl of her chakra, but even as this happened Kin glared heatedly at the dragon so this is what Yang had meant when she said that she'd likely die, looking around Kin could only guess that the the souls around her were the previous wielders who had failed to control the power that the beast before her claimed to have.

'But I won't be one of them' Kin thought as she began to fight back against the souls an image of Tayuya appearing in her mind. "I WILL NOT DIE HERE!"

The dragonlooked on in mild shock as Kin used her chakra to disperse the souls attempting to drain her dry **(No not like that.)** It had to admit it was slightly impressed to date only two had managed to accomplish that his first wielder Kagura Mutsiki and his current on Yang Xiao Long. But even so the dragon knew that it wasn't enough to earn the girl the right to wield him.

"Impressive will human." The dragon said as Kin panted in exhaustion. "But lets see how you handle this!"

Kins eyes widened as the black dragons maw opened revealing nothing but white light as it swallowed her up.

 **(Sarutobi Clan Mansion.)**

Sarutobi Horizon gazed calmly at the Raikage and his subordinates sipping a cup of tea as he did so, considering that the entirety of Konoha was shaking for the third time in a month it was a very surprising feat. When the shaking finally did die down the aged kage placed his cup on the table before looking at his fellow kage in the eyes.

"The answer is no."

The four Genin behind them looked at each other in confusion while their Raikage simply raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to drop your Genin from the Chunin Exams to avoid them fighting against their opponent do you not?" Hiruzend said reciveing a nod from the Raikage.

"Raikage-Sama surly you jest!?" Samui said shocked that their leader would prevent them from advancing through the ranks.

"Samuis right, Sarutobi-Sama said they're just as old as us right!? So we should be able to take them on and beat them!" Karui said pissed at the thought of losing her chance to become a Chunin.

"These beings may bee the same age as you Karui, but age doesn't apply to skill in this world." A said turning his gaze to his subordinates.

"You were all there, you all felt the power that just one of these so called 'demons' hold. Hell this entire village felt it most of the Jonin and even some ANBU had their entire bodies forced to the ground just from the presence of one inside the Kage tower and there have been multiple reports that peoples hearts _exploded_ inside their chests."

Karui and Omoi paled at that, the samurai like beast had done nothing but drop off a prisoner for interrogation and his presence alone had caused people to die instantly? The only people on record to accomplish that was Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha and the legendary Sage of Six Paths himself!

"And it is for that reason that I cannot allow you to withdraw them." Sarutobi said. "Half of the group that your Nin are facing love to fight, the other half will see anything that they involve themselves with through to the end no matter what the agreement...if you withdraw your Genin from the exams they will hunt you down to your village and they will destroy it."

"You can't just expect me to-!"

"Raikage-Sama I would like to compete in the exams."

All eyes turned to Yugito in shock and alarm after all she would be the one to face Ben in the exams and she wanted to stay! Matatabi was having similar thoughts as she was yelling at her container to reconsider only to be cut off when Yugito severed the link between them.

With a determined look in her eyes Yugito stared her Kage straight in the eyes. "If what Hokage-Sama says is true then that means that the six 'demons' could pose a threat to the Hidden Cloud Village, if we could defeat them publicly it could not only boost our standing with the other villages but serve as a warning to them to not start anything with us."

Raikage placed a hand to his chin as he observed his second Jinchuriki, his brother had been training the young girl in the use of her Biju and if his reports were correct she could go into her full transformation state and was on good terms with the Nibi, looking at his other Genin he was surprised to see an equal amount of determination in their eyes it seems that their friends words had inspired them.

"...Very well." A sighed."I will allow you to compete provided that you can get those six to promise not to kill my shin obi Hiruzen."

The aged Kage simpley stared at them before throwing his cup towards a corner in the room, to the occupants shock the shadows seemed to dodge out of the way before a pair of red eyes appeared and seemed to glare at them before darting out of the houde through the window.

"Be wary of what you say in this village Raikage, they will always be listening." Hiruzen said a faraway look in his eyes.

Even as his guest left the room Hiruzen sat in his chair feeling as if an incredible weight had been placed on his shoulders one that he had not felt in a long time. Sighing he reached into his Hokage robes to pull out a folder that had been marked with the words classified, it was in this folder that kept his greatest failure hidden from the world. Not even Orochimarus desertion came close to the amount of guilt he felt when he opened the file.

"They will never forgive me will they?" He asked aloud as he stared at the picture of a mint haired girl with red eyes chained down to an operating her eyes faded and her dark skin covered in scars. ''When they find you...i fear that nothing on this earth will stop their wrath."

Hiruzen stared at the information on the folder.

 **Name: Classified**

 **Alias: Phantom**

 **Bloodline: Unknown**

 **Family: Unknown**

 **Status: Alive/Slave**

 **Whereabouts: Classified**

 **(Day Of The Chunin Exam Finals Arena Floor.)**

The day of Chunin Exams had finally arrived, the stands where packed full of both local villagers and representatives from other shinobi villages. In the center of the arena was one Neji Hyuga who was patiently waiting for his opponent who had yet to arrive. If he was being honest with himself the Hyuga prodigy thought that this was a waste of his time in his eyes fate had already deemed in the victor over this so called Demon Emperor, his belief was further proved when said emperor hadn't shown up since he was called down ten minutes ago.

"Guess the so called emperors chickened out." Karui said from her place in the stands a smirk on her face. "Knew they weren't all that probably some brats just tryin' to bring a legend to life."

This earned her a chop from her blonde teammate. "You would do well to remember Sandaime-samas' warning Karui."

"Yeah that samurai dude had the Hokage paling just from being in the same room remember."

"Shut it Dosu! A-sama could've taken him!"

"Enough both of you!" Yugito yelled silencing her teammates. "We are representing our village I don't need you guys making it look bad!"

Before Karui could retaliate a loud boom could could be heard as something landed in the stadium kicking up dust, when it settled it revealed our six heroes seemingly unharmed and smirking at the surprised faces of the villagers of Konoha.

"Guess who's back assholes!" Yang yelled as the others disappeared from sight and reappeared next to the Hokage.

"Old man." Naruto said not even glancing at the Hokage causing the man to sigh.

"So you're the Demon Emperors I've heard so much about." A said sizing each of them up.

"Stop staring at my girlfriends old man or do you wan't me to make you piss you're pants again." Drudge said smirking Raikages angered face.

"Why you little-!"

"WHAT!?"

Stunned at the sudden outcry from everyone in the stadium the eight individuals turned see an enraged Neji glaring at Yang.

And while no one had noticed the Sunas Kage had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange his yellow eyes staring at the demons with curiosity and want.

...What a pedo.

 **(Stadium Floor.)**

"What do you mean you're not going to fight me?" Neji yelled his eyes burning with anger.

"What do you think I mean dumbass." Yang said digging a finger into her ear. "As far as i'm concerned your small fry, you're a means to make someone else stronger...speaking of which."

The lilac eyed demon snapped her finger and a pillar of the sight of Kin standing kneeling in front of Yang although it was clear that she'd change if her appearance was anything to go by. She now wore a black sleeveless over-shirt with two white metal straps on each shoulder and Yangs symbol on her back, her arms were adorned with scars and her arm band now both adorned the image of a dragons head with one being yellow and the other a dark blue, gone were her snake patterned pants instead they were replaced with white skin tight pants tucked into spiked metal greaves, on her back was a large black rectangular Zweihander that had a wrapped handle and red lines running down it..

"You called for me Yang-sensei."

"Yeah remember that final step in your training I told you about?"

The black haired girl nodded causing her master to smirk. "Defeat him." Yang said pointing to Neji. "And your training will be complete

Kins eyes widened.

"You mean-?!"

"Yup."

"And I can-?!"

"Yes."

"Then i'll get-?!"

Yang nodded causing her apprentice to smile widely before turning to Neji an insane look in her eyes and a feral smile ccausing Yang to chuckle and everyone else to scoot their seats back.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Kin said her smile threatening to split her face in half.

"That alright with you old man?" Yang said slightly glaring at the Kage who sighed in response.

Not like he could oppose them anyway.' Sarutobi thought as he gave the signal for Genma to start the match between Neji and Kin shocking the people at how he would bend so easily to one girls whims..

Nodding the man raised his hand as Yang teleported to her friends. "The first round of the Chunin Exam Finals will be between Neji Hyuga and..."What's your name?"

"Kin Tsuchi."

"Right Kin Tsuchi will now...begin" The man said throwing his hand down and shunshining away.

Neji growled in annoyance at the turn of events, he had expected to fight a living legend, one who was worthy of fighting a Hyuga Clan member not some no name apprentice who hadn't even made it through the first preliminary rounds. Up in the stands his own team and The Rookies were having similar thoughts as they had seen the brutality in Nejis' fighting style when he had nearly killed Hinata and if they were being honest they hoped that the girl was able to kick the pale eyed boys ass although they kept that to themselves.

"Kick his ass Kin!"

Well some of them were keeping it to themselves.

"Kiba!" Kurenai exclaimed forcing her student back into her seat earning a few chuckles from her fellow Jonin.

Back on the field Neji scowled at Kiba of course he'd want show disdain for him, after all it was always the main branch people were worried about people like him weren't worth a cent. That's why his father had been sent to die in his place, why he had this damned seal on his forehead, why-

"Hey pal are we gonna fight or are you just gonna keep staring into space?"

Scowling even further Neji turned his gaze to Kin who had taken to leaning on her sword.

"Well to be honest this won't really be a fight more like it'll be you flailling angrily." Kin said chuckling as she heard her master let out a bark of laughter and Nejis glared at her.

"I will give you one chance to give up commoner." Neji said getting into his Gentle Fist stance. "Fate has already declared me the victor here leave the arena and no harm will come to you.

A blast of KI filled the stadium as Naruto, Ruby, Weiss, Drudge, Yang and Blake glared fiercly at the Hyuga Branch member, it was clear to everyone that they'd been offended by the boys words. Wheter it was because he'd insulting one of their apprentices or the words that were spoken no one knew but Kin seemed to know as the girl chuckled.

"Uh-oh you got the bosses mad." The black haired girl slammed her elbow into the flat side of her Zweihander causing it to uproot from the ground and spin briefly in the air before Kin spun around to catch it in a reverse grip.

"Guess that just means I'll have to kick your ass harder."

 **(Death Approaches! Rebel One, Action!)**

"I'll give you one more chance give-!"

Neji cut himself off as he forced his body to leap to the right narrowly avoiding the lunge Kin had made with her weapon surprised at the speed the girl had shown, taking advantage of this Kin slammed the Zweihander into the ground before using the momentum to swing on the handle of the blade hitting Neji in the face sending him backwards. Flipping in the air Neji managed to skid to a stop and instantly activated his Byakugan which allowed him to see Kins chakra flare up.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kin yelled sending a fireball twice as large as a boulder at the boy.

Widening his eyes Neji got into a stance that made Hinata gasp. "Rotation!" Neji yelled a dome of chakra forming around him dispersing the fireball as it reached him.

Kin whistled. "That's an impressive technique branch boy."

Some people in the stands shifted uncomfortably at what Kin had called Neji as for the boy in question his glared at Kin with white hot fury evident in his eyes. "Don't you dare call me that."

"Why? I'm just speaking the truth, it's who you are dude you've got to own up to that...branch boy."

Neji yelled in rage as he lunged at Kin with lightning fast strikes that were blocked by the flat side of her weapon, Kins eyes narrowed as she could feel the force of Nejis hits through the blade it was clear that he hadn't been sitting on his ass during the month training period. That showed when Neji effortlessly leaped over her landing a kick to the back of her head causing her to stumble forward, Kin then gasped in pain as something collided with her back before e being followed by three more attacks just like it as she was sent flying into the wall.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about girl." Neji growled as he began to walk out of the arena believing the battle to be over.

If only it was that easy.

Neji only warning was a faint whistling in the air and the shouts of his fellow teammates as the Zweihander came careening towards him. Using his clans rotation technique once more Neji was able to deflect the sword into the air only to be caught off guard for as soon as he ended the technique he found a metal boot connecting to his chin sending him into the air. With speed and agility that caught everyone but the attending Kages and Demons off guard Kin leapt from one side of the arena to the other quickly passing Neji as she grabbed her sword from the air before bringing the flat side down on the Hyuga Branch members head sending him back towards the ground. Neji groaned as he slowly got out from the crater that had formed from his impact, this girl was strong he could admit that nut he wouldn't allow himself to be beaten by a mere commoner. He was Hyuga! By that alone fate had declared him the winner of this battle, with a new wound resolve Neji rushed at Kin who had just touched down and prepared to strike at her chest. Only for him and everyone to gasp in surprise when the girl suddenly gained a flaming purple aura around her as she put her sword in a reverse grip.

" **Supreme Dragon: Dust Blaze Prison!"** Kin yelled swinging her sword up causing three spire shaped like dark spear-heads of fire along the ground towards Neji.

Not having anytime to alter his course Neji faced the full onslaught of Kins attack the spires shredding his skin and clothes while knocking him into the air. Blood flew across the stadium as Kin quickly caught up with the flying Genin and used her sword to repeatedly slash his mid section before brutally bring her elbow down on his face an audible crack accompying it. Kin just smiled at this bas she grabbed Nejileg before slaming the boy into ground.

 **WHAM**

And she did it again.

 **WHAM**

And again.

 **WHAM**

And again

 **WHAM**

Jesus.

"You know." Kin said as she lifted Neji up by his leg. "As the so called prodigy of the Hyuga Clan I was really hoping you'd do better, guess the Main Branch of you're clan really is better."

Neji yelled in rage at this and sent a palm strike to Kins arm causing her to drop him, he then shunshined away from her before reaching up and ripping the bandages around his forehead off revealing the Hyuga Clan seal.

"The main Branch family are nothing but power hungry dictators! This seal on my forehead makes me and the rest of my family slaves it's a fate that we can never escape! You can never understand the pain that I-MPFH!"

Neji was cut off as Kin grabbed his face a bored expression plastered on it. "I don't care about the inner workings of your clan, nobody does you're living in a world where people can kill each other just for fun. Do you really think that someones gonna care about your family history in a fight?"

Kin the threw Neji into the ground with enough force to break bones. "In a fight strength is the only thing that matters!"

She then attacked Neji with two crossing-slashes as black and purple lightning coursed around her sword. She points her sword toward the sky as it emitted a large pillar of black energy.

In the Kage box Yang smirked as she watched her disciple prepare for the final blow, she'd grown so much in the month they'd spent together. The blonde dragon never would've believed that the Black Dragon Blade wouldactually accept her but when it did Yang knew she'd made the right choice in adopting her into the fold.

Now if only a certain ice queen would agree with her.

"Hmpf, great job Yang you've created another brute."

"Oh come on! Even you've got to admit that she's grown powerful than any of us thought she would!" Yang exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at her long time friend only for for the white haired girl to scoff at her.

'...well.' Weiss thought as she stared down at the arena. 'I will admit the brute does have a point.'

"Go Kin kick her but!" Ruby yelled thrusting a fist into the air.

"Mokushiroku Kokuryū Tenshōraijin!" Kin yelled as she delivered the final blow crashing her sword, and by extension the dark energy, down on her opponent causing a large explosion of dark energy and lightning.

When the smoke cleared everyone saw a heavily burned and unconscious Neji with Kin having her back turned to him, suddenly a yellow cloak appeared around Kin shoulder as she smirked up at the crowd.

"Winner by knockout Kin Tsuchi!"

* * *

 **A/N: It's about damn right huh!? sorry for the long wait guys but here's a reason...ahem.**

 **Alright People Listen up here's the schedule for the stories we've decided to continue updating based on followers!**

 **1\. Six Demon Emperors Of Konoha: 117 (Holy shit! 0_0-Jack)**

 **2\. The Broken Hero: 79(Thanks guys!-Ben)**

 **3\. Descendant Of The Horseman: 72(Once again thanks!-Ben)**

 **4\. Talons In Vale: 84(Wooo!-Ashe)**

 **5\. Night Raids Remnant: 40(Jesus, didn't think my stories were even that good-Ben)**

 **6\. Answers(Arigato-Kate)**

 **7\. In Her Head: 8(T_T Please follow this it's the beginning of a series were working on-Kate.)**


	8. Chapter 6 Preview

**Jack: I'm sooo sorry!**

 ***Cue followers booing and throwing rocks.***

 **Jack: Look I know it's been way to long since a story was updated guys but shit happens and with Kate bein' sick now**

 ***Kate vomits in the background***

 **Jack: As well as some other shit going on we really haven't had the time to update but at least were back now. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter next story to be updated will be The Broken Hero V2, for now enjoy the preview.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this fic.**

 **Chapter 6: Explosive Battles! Shocking Revelations! Demon Vs Demon!: Ruby Rose Vs Omoi And Drudge Vs Yugito Part 1**

 **(Unknown POV.)**

I hate this place

I walk through the dark corridors of my home levitating an struggling man behind me ignoring the screams of pain echoing throughout the walls. I knew this guy he'd tried to escape a month ago and I secretly let him off with a warning too bad he didn't listen.

'I'm getting impatient my dear.'

'Tch, arrogant bitch I don't need her poking around my head though its not like I can stop it' I thought to myself as I approached my 'masters' room.

I do have to admit that the Chakra attuned doors are a nice touch keeps me from having to use my hands, as I entered the room I looked up into the eyes of my master ,known as Cinder, raising an eyebrow at the man behind me as he spout obscenities at her the dude has balls.

"Phantom, dispose of him."

I internally flinched as I set the man on fire his screams echoing through the hall, I could hear the servants mutter to each other in horror at my cruel act.

Heh, if only they knew.

 **SLURP**

'Speaking of servants.'

I turned my attention back to my master my cloak and hat hiding my disgusted and disappointed face as I watched a teenage girl eagerly servicing her. The girl had long, braided blond hair, with an antenna that's tied at the end by a navy blue hair ribbon, a red dog collar and had large amber eyes. She wore a long, elegant dark blue dress with a white collar and short red tie. On top of her dress, she wears a baby blue gown that extends down her lower back and arms; frills encompass her entire outfit, emanating from the bottom of her dress and the cuffs of her gown. She also wore metal high heel shoes over her dark blue tights.

I clenched my fists and glared at the amber eyed bitch, she knew who that was everyone knew who that was. The fact that she had called me down while she was in the middle of getting serviced was practically be

I stared at myself and noted that you couldn't even tell what my gender was due to my clothing which consisted of a purple cloak with a high collar with red blood zig-zag almost like zipper, and two long, white scarves ending in red rags that resemble flames. She also wears a large, pointed hat that conceals her face.

"You've been a very good pet today Phantom." Cinder groaned as she finished into the girls mouth. "So I'll give you a gift take this."

She grabbed the girl by the hair and threw at her roughly at my feet the blonde holding back her cry of pain in fear of punishment.

"And retire to your chamber I'll have Mercury handle the rest of your duties."

God I want to kill this fucking bitch, who the hell does she think she is? I clench my fists as I thought of multiple ways to kill Cinder before it was interrupted by an immense preassure filled the room one I hadn't felt in a long time...

...

...

...

"Hehe..."

I couldn't help myself.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

I clutched my chest as I felt the pressure increase...so this was what it felt like.

I ignored Cinder yelling at me to be silent and focused on the feeling starting to emerge in my chest.

...So this is what hope felt like.

 **(Konoha Chunin Exam Stadium.)**

The entire stadium stood in shock at what they'd just witnessed, a random girl one from a brand new village had practically stomped the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Everyone watched silently as medic nin came to cart Neji away some of the civilians wincing as Kin 'helped' the healers by kicking Neji onto the gurney. However everyone flinched when laughter began to fill the stadium, looking towards the Kage box Yang could be seen laughing her head off. The blonde brawler grinned manically her teeth having turned into fangs as she grabbed the railing and leapt down into the stadium.

"Never doubted you for a second kid!" Yang exclaimed slapping her student on the back causing her to stumble forward. "Look you can even take my love taps now."

'Yeah except your 'love taps' still hurt like hell master.' Kin thought giving her master a wary smile as her back stung.

"The hell's wrong with you people!?" Yang yelled glaring at the crowd. "You came here for a fight didn't you so lets hear it for the winner Kin Tsuchi student of The Dragon Demon!"

Like a switch had been turned on the crowd roared to life cheering and praising the former Oto nin much to the girls embarrassment. Even still she smiled at her master the woman who'd given her more in a single month than Orochimaru had ever done.

'Speaking of which.' Kin thought looking up to Kage box to find the Kazekage staring at her with a mix of fascination, lust and anger.

Smirking, and after making sure no one was looking, Kin pointed to the disguised Sanin before sliding her thumb across her throat.

 **(Kage Box.)**

Orochimaru seethed as he watched his former subordinate threaten him, how dare the little ingrate betray him. Granted he'd assigned her own comrades to kill her to become a sacrifice for his Jutsu but her purpose in life was to serve him and make him into a god!

"Are you alright Kazekage-dono? You seem to be a little...angry?"

Whipping around Orochimaru glared at Weiss, the white haired girl giving him a smug almost knowing look

* * *

Omoi made to rush his opponent only for his eyes to widen as he quickly drew his blade to stop a strike aimed at his head. Looking at his opponent Omoi began to sweat nervously at the joy the little girl was displaying.

"You blocked Crescent Rose!" Ruby said her eyes sparkling with excitement. "This is gonna be fun!"

With that Ruby reared her scythe back and proceeded to barrage her opponent with blows the dark skinned boy barely blocking the strikes before finally jumping back out of its range. Reaching into his pouch Omoi coated his shuriken in lighting and throwing them at the red caped demon, everyones jaws dropped however when Ruby simply caught the shurikens in her hand. Looking at the still sparking weapons Ruby gaining a confused and analytical expression as her silver eyes seemed glow.

"Interesting I didn't know you could infuse chakra into weapons." Ruby said turning the weapons over her opponent forgotten.

""Great she's gone into weapon mode again." Naruto groaned as the Kages looked at him weirdly.

"Weapon mode?" Hiruzen asked confused causing Drudge and Weiss to sigh.

"Ruby ,for lack of a better term, is obsessed with weapons." Weiss said. "Whether its a simple shuriken or a complex weapon like one of the Hidden Mists swords she could spend hours to months breaking it down and mastering it."

"The only downside is that when she gets like this-"

"She's just ignoring him." Samui said in shock in both shock and amusement as she watched her teammate try and fail to strike Ruby only for the dark red haired girl to dodge absentmindedly.

"Omoi piece of shit!" Karui yelled stomping her foot on the railing. "Stop fucking around and hit her already or I swear to Kami I'm gonna bust your balls!"

"Threating him isn't going to help Karui."

 **CLANG**

"You were saying?" Karui said looking smugly at her teammate as a dust cloud formed from the hit.

Only for that expression to turn into shock and disbelief as Omoi came shooting out of the cloud skidding along the floor. The boy then yelled in shock and fear as Crescent Rose came flying out of the cloud enveloped in pure darkness, the Kumo Genin could hear the yells of his teammates to move but his mind had shut down and only the sensor type shin obi knew why. It was trying to be subtle but they could feel the bloodlust coming off the blade. The blade practically screamed death in such a way that some of them had passed out foaming at the mouth when the weapon had been thrown and it was worse for Omoi considering that weapon was heading right for him!

"OMOI MOVE!" Yugito yelled snapping her teammate out of his stupor.

Omoi quickly went through hands signs before slamming his hands on the ground. " **Raiton: Raitoningukēji!** "

A loud 'thoom' was heard as the scythe parried off the cage of lightning that had sprung up around the boy sending both it and Omoi into the stadium walls. Screams could be heard from civilians as the demonic scythe cut through the stands like butter killing any poor civilian that got in its way before finally embedding itself and a merchant against a wall. As for Omoi the boy was now embedded in the stadium wall coughing up blood, from what he could tell he had at least three broken ribs from the impact.

'Ah man this really sucks.' Omoi thought removing himself from the wall. 'On one hand she's lost her weapon, on the other I still haven't hit her and-Whoa!'

Omoi once again brought his sword up to deflect an attack this time it being Rubys leg, the girl smirked before using his sword as a spring board to leap behind him.

 **"Heruzu Fangu!"** Ruby yelled as she dashed at her opponent with his leading hand engulfed in darkness and landing a hit.

Omoi vomited as the spectators made 'Ooohs' while his teammates winced at the obvious pain on the boys face. His own Kage couldn't keep the discomfort on his face as he stared at his Genin.

After all seeing someone you know be hit by an attack so hard you could see the imprint of a fist coming out of his back was not an everyday occurrence.

It was to bad for Omoi that Ruby wasn't finished with him yet.

 **"Tsuika..."** The young reaper said bringing her arm back and flexing it causing darkness to condense around it before dispersing to reveal a clawed demonic looking hand.

 **"Kōgeki!"** Ruby swung her claws forward striking Omoi in the chest with dark energy in the shape of a black beast's heads.

Blood spurted everywhere as the beast bit into the boys chest but let it never be said that Omoi was a coward, gritting his teeth the boy stabbed his blade into the black beasts head dispelling it. Flipping in the air Omoi filled his sword with chakra before sending a wave of lightning at Ruby while going through one handed signs. Seeing the incoming attack Ruby whistled and in a burst of darkness her scythe was once again in her hand, swinging upwards the silver eyed warrior sliced her opponents attack in half before leaping upwards towards him with the blade of her scythe vein enveloped in a dark fire just as Omoi finished his hand signs

 **"Inferuno Dibaidā!"**

 **"Raiton:Rairyū no Jutsu!"**

 **Rest Coming Soon!**


	9. AN

**Okay so as to not have you guys lose interest in our stories we've decided that from now on each month will be dedicated to uploading a singular story starting after The Reaper is updated with Night Raids Remnant being the first story we start this tradition on. We'll all be working on the stories so there should be less spelling errors and hopefully the story won't be made cringe, hope you guys understand and continue to follow us.**


End file.
